camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Taiyōdō
Taiyōdō (太陽堂), later Beauty Camera, was a Japanese camera maker and distributor from the mid-1940s to the early 1960s. History Taiyōdō was already active as a camera distributor in early 1946. Advertisement by Taiyōdō in the January 1946 issue of , p.11. It was based in Tokyo, at the Jinbōchō crossing. The address was Tōkyō-to Kanda-ku Jinbōchō Kōsaten (東京都神田区神保町交差点). Source: advertisements in January 1946 (p.11) and July 1946 (p.1). From 1948, its manufacturing branch Taiyōdō Kōki K.K. (太陽堂光機 ) made the Meteor subminiature camera taking 17.5mm film, soon followed by the Vestkam, Epochs and Beauty 14, and by the Spy 16 and Beauty 16 using 16mm film. At about the same time, Taiyōdō was distributing the Gelto 3×4cm camera, the Semi Gelto and other Gelto products, and was using the Planet brand for various accessories. Advertisements on p.6 of April 20, 1948, reproduced on p.84 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku, and advertisement in Kohga Gekkan May 1948, reproduced in Awano, p.5 of no.239. Both the manufacturing and sales companies had an address in Jinbōchō (Tokyo); they would appear as separate companies until 1951. The manufacturing company was at Chiyoda-ku Kanda Jinbōchō (千代田区神田神保町) 1–12, and the sales company was at the Jinbōchō crossing. Source: advertisements dated April 1948 to July 1951 reproduced in this page, in , pp.166–7 and 200, in Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku, p.84, and in Awano, p.6 of no.239. In mid-1950, the company released the first Beauty Six model. This camera was released later the same year as the Frank Six by Tōsei Kōki; it is not known if the production was transferred to Tōsei or if it produced the camera from the start as a subcontractor of Taiyōdō. The Beautyflex TLR was released by Taiyōdō Kōki in late 1950 or early 1951. From 1952 or 1953, the sales company was merged into the manufacturing company Taiyōdō Kōki K.K., and the factory was moved to Shimizuchō, The address was Itabashi-ku Shimura Shimizuchō (板橋区志村清水町) 366. Source: advertisements dated from July 1953 to December 1955 reproduced in , pp.166–9. the sales department remaining in Jinbōchō. In late 1953, the company released the second Beauty Six. (A very similar camera was later sold by Tougodo as the Toyoca Six; again it is not known if the camera was subcontracted to Tougodo from the start or if Tougodo bought the dies and toolings later.) In late 1954, Taiyōdō released the Reflex Beauty, a 6×6 SLR distantly inspired by the Reflex-Korelle. The bulk of the sales was provided by the TLR models, whose production continued in parallel. The company entered the 35mm camera market with the viewfinder-only Beauty 35 in mid 1955, followed by the rangefinder Beauty Super 35 then Beauty Canter 35. Taiyōdō went bankrupt in September 1957. Lewis, p.104. It was reorganized as Beauty Camera K.K. (ビューティカメラ ), and was active under that name by December 1957. Compare the advertisements dated April 1957 (Taiyōdō Kōki) and December 1957 (Beauty Camera) reproduced in , p.269. Its address changed a number of times after that date: it was in Shimura Kiyomizuchō in late 1957, The address was Itabashi Shimura Kiyomizuchō (板橋・志村清水町). Source: advertisement dated December 1957 reproduced in , p.269. in Kayabachō Nihonbashi in 1958–9, The address was Nihonbashi Kayabachō (日本橋茅場町) 1–18. Source: advertisements dated October and December 1958 and February 1959, reproduced in , p.270. in Edobashi in late 1960 The address was 日本橋江戸橋 1–15. Source: advertisement dated November 1960 reproduced in , p.270. and in Miyamotochō in 1962–3. The address was 日本橋江戸橋 1–15. Source: advertisements dated July 1962 and September 1963, reproduced in , p.270. All trace of the company is lost after that date. Camera list http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/4beautys2.jpg Clockwise from top left: Beauty Beaumat, Lightomatic I, Lightomatic III and Lightomatic II 6×6 TLR * Beautyflex (I), II, IIA, III, IV, V, U, K, S, IIIS, T, 28, D * Beautycord, Beautycord S 6×6 SLR * Reflex Beauty (I), II 6×6 folders * Beauty Six (1950 model, early name of the Frank Six) * Beauty Six (1953 model) 35mm viewfinder and rangefinder * Beauty 35 (1955) * Beauty 35 Super (1956) * Beauty Canter (F2.8 and F1.9) (1957) * Beauty Super II (1958) * Beauty Super L (1958) * Beauty Lightomatic or Beauty LM (1959) * Beauty Lightomatic II (1960) * Beaumat (1960) * Beauty Lightomatic III or Beauty Lite III (1962) * Beauty Lightmatic SP (1963) 17.5mm film * Meteor * Vestkam * Epochs * Beauty 14 16mm film * Spy 16 * Beauty 16 Other * Gelto flashgun Advertisement in Kohga Gekkan May 1948, reproduced in Awano, p.5 of no.239. * Planet rollfilm holder (6×9cm and 6×6cm) Advertisement on p.6 of April 20, 1948, reproduced on p.84 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku, and advertisement in Kohga Gekkan May 1948, reproduced in Awano, p.5 of no.239. * Planet filters Advertisement on p.6 of April 20, 1948, reproduced on p.84 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Planet lens caps Notes Bibliography * . Advertisements by Taiyōdō in January 1946 (p.11), July 1946 (p.1) and February 1949 (p.2). * * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Meteōru, Besutokamu, Epokkusu" (メテオール、ベストカム、エポックス, Meteor, Vestkam, Epochs). In no.239 (May 1997). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. (Shows reproductions of advertisements placed by Taiyōdō.) * * Advertisements on p.84, corresponding to p.6 of the April 20, 1948 issue. * Advertisements by Taiyōdō in December 1949 (p.2) and May 1950 (p.2). Links * Cameras at www.collection-appareils.fr Category: Japanese camera makers *